My Lover
by RockerChick13
Summary: It's been 5 years since Phil left. Keely has her dream job, but not the ring she saw on the giggle. What happens when someone comes back into her life. ONESHOT.sorry I suck at summeries Ending changed due to peole hating it.


A/N This is my first oneshot and Phil of the Future fanfic so don't bash me to hard plese.

Disclaimer-I do not own Phil of the Future but I would like to own Raviv(Ricky). The only things I own are the children, the song(say anything you want about the song, i need to know you're opinion), and the plot. please R&R

**PHEELY**

5 years have past since Phil had left. Keely was a reporter but sang at local cafés. She still wasn't over Phil and was still waiting for him to come back like he said he would. She had a gig that night at the La Fronte Café on 3rd street. As she was walking in, she thought she saw someone that looked like Phil but brushed it off as if she was imagining it. But Keely didn't know that what she was seeing was true. Phil had really come back and was hoping to talk to her that night. He was sitting with Owen and Via, who were now dating, and talking.

"Sup Phil? What brings you back to Pickford?" Owen said.

"Just this and that."

Owen and Via looked at him with a yeah-right kind of look in their eyes.

"Fine. I came back for Keely."

"I knew it." Via said in her British accent. "It's good you came back or Keely would have gone mad. She hasn't dated since you left and spends a lot of time moping and doesn't spend as much time with us as usual."

"Really?" Phil was starting to feel horrible inside and kept thinking it was his fault that he didn't let his parents destroy the time engine when they had tried the day before they left.

"Yeah. We felt so sorry for her. You hurt her bad. Most of the songs she's been singing are about being apart and love." Via explained.

"I didn't mean to but my parents made me. If I could have stayed I would."

Via started to say something but the lights had dimmed a little and the announcer was talking.

"Next up we have Keely Teslow with a song she wrote herself called _We Are What We_ _Are_."

Everyone clapped and came Keely. She was wearing a black shirt with red hearts on it, jeans that had a dragon on the back pocket, and black boots. Her hair was down but was curled. She wore a necklace locket that had a picture of her and Phil in it but only she knew that. The make-up was a smoky color and brought out the green in her eyes.

"Thank you for coming tonight. This song is dedicated to a very special friend of mine. I hope that I can see him again someday." Keely felt tears in her eyes but blinked them back not wanting everyone to know how much it hurt to talk or think about Phil. She started to sing.

"_Our lives may be a century apart_

_But that doesn't keep me from loving you._

_And we may be living separate lives_

But that doesn't want me to not be with you 

_I can't stop thinking about you_

_I wanna be around you and hold you close but_

_We are what we are_

_No matter what we may hold_

_And we are what we are_

_So please come back to stay with me_

_So please, please my lover_

_I was so sad the day you left me_

_I was devastated but happy _

_And then you kissed me _

_And I was floating on cloud nine._

_I can't stop thinking about you_

_I wanna be around you and hold you close but _

_We are what we are_

_No matter what we may hold_

_And we are what we are_

_So please come back to stay with me _

_So please, please my lover_

_I never knew that love could feel like this_

_And I never thought that it would be so tough_

_I keep wishing that you will come back_

_Like you said you would (like you said you would)_

_It's been 5 long years _

_I haven't heard form you at all_

_I knew it would be hard to let you go_

_But I didn't how much _

_Now I know_

_We are what we are_

_No matter how different our lives may be_

_And we are what we are_

_So please, please, please, come back to stay with me._

_I'm begging you my lover"_

When Keely was done she walked off the stage and toward the table where Owen, Via, and Phil were sitting. She didn't see Phil until she sat down because she wasn't really paying attention since she thinking about Phil. She didn't break out of her daydream until Via cleared her throat and pointed to where Phil was sitting. Keely looked at Phil in surprise, hen ran outside.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Phil said before rushing outside and looking for Keely. He finally stopped her in the alley. Keely didn't know he was there until he started talking.

"Hey Keel."

Keely looked up and saw Phil. Phil could tell she had been crying due to the tear and mascara stained cheeks.

"Is it really you Phil?" Keely asked, her voice weak so Phil had lean close so he could hear her.

"It's really me."

Keely flung her arms around Phil's neck and started to cry in his shoulder.

"I didn't think you were coming back."

"I would never leave you for good. And I said I would come back. It would have been sooner but thanks to the new "Thanks to the Diffy's" law, you have to be at least 21 and your not allowed to get a used time machine."

"Well I'm glad you came back. I'm a reporter now."

"So what the giggle showed came true."

"Yeah, but I don't have the ring."

"That's a good thing for me to hear. It means you haven't found someone to replace me."

"You could never be replaced Phil Diffy."

"Well that's good to hear. You want to go inside now. It's a getting a little cold out here."

"Sure."

They walked inside and back to the table. Owen and Via were off in their own little world making out on the other side of the table. Phil and Keely sat down, their hands intertwined. Phil cleared his throat and both him and Keely looked at Owen and Phil expectantly. They stopped and looked at Keely and Phil.

"So you dudes good?" Owen asked them.

"Yeah but I still want to talk to Keely later in private." Phil said to all of them.

Keely looked confused but didn't question it.

"Loved the song Keel. Who was it about? Phil?" Via asked in a knowing voice.

"Was it that obvious?"

"Kind of-yeah." Owen said.

"Well I thought it was good." Phil cut in.

"Thanks."

The rest of the night went on with Phil and Keely smiling and blushing at each other. They also talked about what had happened in their lives since the last time they saw each other. No one realized the time until the owner said they had to leave because he was closing up. Phil went home with Keely, where they talked some more.

"So, Phil, what did you want talk to me about in private?"

"About when I left."

"That's not a good subject to talk about Phil."  
"I know but I still want to know how you felt."

"To tell you the truth, I felt awful but happy at the same time, just like in the song. I was happy because you kissed me but I felt awful because I didn't know when I would see you again and was afraid what the future might hold without you."

"Good. Then I'm not the only one."

Phil and Keely looked at each other blushing and smiling. They started getting closer to each other. A few seconds later their lips touched. Fireworks went off and their kissing deepened. Phil ran his tongue on Keely's lower lip. She opened her mouth immediately. She had been dreaming of kissing him again. After half an hour of making out Phil was on top of Keely on the couch.

"Are you staying Phil or are you just going to get up and go again?" Keely asked the question that had been burning inside of her.

"I'm staying for good. I love you to much to let you go again."

"What?" Keely asked smiling.

Phil sat up with an innocent look n his face. "What, what?"

"You said quote "I love you" unquote."

"No I didn't." Phil said trying to deny it.

"It's ok Phil. I love you to."

"Really?"

"Really."

Phil showered her with kisses.

They got married on April 15, 2013. Their wedding was on a hill overlooking the ocean. It was an evening wedding so you could see the sunset from where you were sitting. The reception was on the beach. They went to Paris for their honeymoon because Keely wanted to go shopping and they both thought it was a very romantic place. Two years later, they had a girl named Raven Elizabeth. Three years after they had another child, this time a boy, whose name was Sean Cameron. Phil and Keely lived until they were 89.


End file.
